


Just this once let me save you

by kintana_Raha (Yandere_Exorcist)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emet-Selch hates the word save, FFXIV AU, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Multi, No Beta, There will be more tags, warrior starts in ishgard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Exorcist/pseuds/kintana_Raha
Summary: G’intana Raha is on the run from Ul’dah when fate decides she will now live in Ishgard. Her life is changed for the better after making friends with three elezen men until one day an adventure appears at camp Dragonhead asking for help to find a missing airship
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 6





	Just this once let me save you

**Author's Note:**

> I know this will suck but this is my first time please don’t hate it too much

“Just this once _____ let me save you!” That voice always rang in her head every time she laid down. It was her voice but it wasn’t her. The skies in her nightmares rained fire as cloaked figures ran in fear of coming monsters. All shadows in her vision as if she knew but couldn’t remember them. After those words there would be nothing until a man in black robes and a red mask only covering the top of his face appeared. The fangs on the mask suited his malicious like smile as he would reach for her but she always fought back. Appearing in white robes, she would summon a sword of light to banish him from her before finally waking up to find herself safely in her room.

This used to be a constant occurrence in her life until not long ago when her fate was met in the worst way. The city Ul’dah she once called home was now her nightmare. The Brass Blades she once watched guard streets were now hunting her. She made the mistake of catching the eye of a wealthy merchant. He had taken a liking to her from the moment he saw her emerald eyes. He had become so infatuated with her that he would follow her from the markets to The Children’s Ward where he would wait for her to finish caring for the sick. One day he had offered her a “better life” as his concubine but she had declined him. Her biggest mistake. Out of rage he murdered his wife, accusing the Miqo’te of killing his wife in a fit of jealousy. The guards didn’t hesitate to hunt her down, but luckily some kind soul had told her to flee. 

She had to run, had to run far away from them. She didn’t want to look back and didn’t want to someone to find her. Heading north, the young Miqo’te had found herself in the snowy lands of Coerthas. Her sandals were now covered in snow as she continued her way into the mountains. Shivering from the bitter cold, she laid in the snow finally accepting her fate. Waiting for death, she didn’t notice the sound of metal boots walking towards her. 

“By the Fury!” A deep voice shouted as the crunching snow became louder and faster. A man covered in armor knelt down examining the body. “She’s still alive!” He shouted to three figures further behind him. The man picked up the smaller figure from the icy ground. One of the man’s companions approached him. “We come out here to search for dragons and you find a stray?” The taller elezen man sneered at the object in his smaller friend’s arms. “We can’t keep her here and let her die!” The smaller shouted. The elezen crossed his arms before sighing. “Fine, then you can tell the Lord why we came back with her. If he throws her out then she’s out.” The man shrugged. 

The patrol team made their way back towards what seemed to be a large gate that had seemed to have its share of battles. Crumbling snow littered the walkway as the troops began to enter the large gates up ahead. What lead behind the gate was a whole city laying over the edge of a cliff. The buildings old with a gothic theming to it. The knights wandered through the slum like streets being met with glares of disgust and fear as they continued towards the more livable areas. The Pillars, as it was named bustled with many aristocrats and servants. They headed to a building known to be their Lord’s abode. The smaller knight was stopped by his companion. “You inform the Lord of her. I’ll take her to cloud nine then.” The knight nodded to his companion before handing over the unconscious female to him. The man approached the guard outside before entering. “What is it?” The voice asked as an older Elezen male stepped into the knight’s view.


End file.
